Many electronic devices (e.g. smartphones, tablets, laptops, cameras, etc.) utilize a variety of electronic components, including sensors and transducers. These electronic components are generally mounted to substrates and/or circuit boards to facilitate the operation of a given electronic device. Additionally, a large number of these electronic components require special mounting techniques, such as acoustic seals, to function properly. These special mounting techniques, in combination with the thickness of the substrate, and the thickness of the component itself contribute to the overall package size. In most electronic devices, particularly consumer electronics, a smaller, thinner device is increasingly desirable.